


Природа истины в приложении к летним каникулам / The Nature of Truth as Applied to Summer Vacation

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Homework, Humor, Summer, Weechesters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Пред-сериал.Ранний сентябрьский вечер. Сэму 7 лет, Дину —11. Домашка.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 6.
Kudos: 2





	Природа истины в приложении к летним каникулам / The Nature of Truth as Applied to Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nature of Truth as Applied to Summer Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985586) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Дин?

— Чего?

— Как называлась та штука?

— Какая ещё штука?

— Ну та, в прошлом месяце, из-за которой ты свалился в болото, и она с тебя штаны содрала?

— Да уж. Как это ты запоминаешь всякую фигню типа этой?

— Так смешно же было. Ну ладно, Дин, как она называлась-то?

— Никак.

— Ну Ди-и-и-и-ин.

— Ладно, ладно. Бацоловангнавец её звали.

— Бац... олово... на вес?

— Угу.

— А как оно пишется?

— Не знаю. Наверное, папа в дневнике записал, вот вернётся — спросишь у него.

— Дин, но он же до завтра не вернется! Или даже до пятницы, а мне надо знать сегодня вечером уже!

— Ну, наверное, как слышится, так и пишется, Сэм. Б-А-Ц-О... э-э-э. Погоди-ка. А тебе зачем знать, как оно пишется?

— Потому что мисс Пикетт сказала, что грамотное написание будет учитываться.

— Чего-чего? Что за мисс Пикетт, и с какой стати ты собрался рассказывать ей о штуках, на которые мы охотимся?

— Это моя новая учительница. Мне надо написать ей о том, что я делал во время летних каникул. И писать надо грамотно, потому что мы, может, будем это вслух читать, перед всем классом.

— Ох, Сэмми...

— Я уже почти закончил, мне просто надо проверить, правильно ли я всё написал.

— Ну, не думаю, что твоя учительница вообще знает, как пишется это слово, и, кроме того...

— Она этого не знает? Ух ты.

— Сэм, тебе нельзя писать о том, что мы делаем и отдавать это своей учительнице.

— Это почему?

— Потому что она подумает, что ты чокнутый!

— Но ведь это же всё правда!

— Ну да, только то, что для нас — правда, для других — крыша поехала. О той болотной штуке ты учителю рассказать не можешь.

— Ага, конечно. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал, что болотная тварь стянула с тебя штаны.

— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы меня вызвали в учительскую, потому что учительница второго класса решила, что мой брат — псих. А ещё она позвонит папе, и нам опять придется переезжать.

— Ой... Ну ладно тогда, я не буду про эту болотную штуку писать. У меня и без того есть про какие штуки рассказать, просто это было самое смешное.

— .... Про какие ещё штуки?

— Ну, про все те, с которыми мы летом имели дело.

— А можно мне глянуть?

— Ну глянь...

— .... Так. Знаешь, про тот призрак в Айдахо ты тоже не можешь ей рассказывать.

— Да?

— И про _все_ те случаи, когда папа выкапывал чей-то труп и сжигал.

— А про то, как солил?

— Это тоже нельзя. Про то, как ездили везде, это нормально... как играл у Бобби на автосвалке со щенками — это тоже... рассказать про мультики можно... Ох. Блин. Ты и впрямь запомнил всё то, что папа обсуждал с Калебом насчет оборотней, надо же.

— Конечно, это же важно.

— И как лить из серебра пули.

— Ага. Я узнал, сколько серебряных монет надо расплавить, чтобы отлить шесть пуль, и я запомнил, что Калеб говорил про сплавы и сколько серебра должно быть в пуле, чтобы она сработала, и я понял, что...

— Сэм, это очень хорошо, но... тебе нельзя рассказывать о таком своей учительнице.

— Но она просила нас писать обо всём, что мы узнали за лето. А я много узнал про оборотней и про серебряные пули.

— Но рассказывать ей об этом все равно нельзя.

— Но мне же надо что-то рассказать о том, что я узнал за лето, Дин, иначе она решит, что я тупой. А летом я узнал про оборот...

— Не-а. Ни в коем случае. Нельзя рассказывать учительнице про то, как твой папа охотится на оборотней, и про то, как делают серебряные пули — тоже.

— Но это же всё по-правде, Дин! Мисс Пикетт говорила, что главное — всегда говорить правду.

— Про другое — да, но не про наши дела. Иногда врать просто приходится, чтобы защитить других людей. И чтобы они не заперли тебя в дурку.

— Не буду я врать, Дин.

— Ну, не обязательно же врать. Просто умолчать об этом.

— Но мне надо рассказать ей про то, что я узнал!

— Сэмми, никому нельзя рассказывать о том, чем занимается папа. Даже твоей учительнице. Он не поймёт, решит, что ты чокнутый. И у нас у всех будет куча проблем.

— Но, Ди-и-и-ин!

— ... А что, если тебе написать немного по-другому?

— Как по-другому?

— Типа так... "Я очень много узнал о жизни в дикой природе".

— Но я не узнал о дикой природе, я узнал про оборотней!

— А оборотни не дикие, что ли?

— .... ну, да, наверное. Иногда.

— И ведь они жили...

— Пока с ними не разделались папа и Калеб.

— Ладно, пусть, но они ведь _жили_ , да?

— Ага.

— Вот и получается жизнь в дикой природе. Это вовсе не враньё.

— .... Тогда ладно.

— Пропусти всякие подробности, и всё про серебряные пули, просто скажи, что много узнал про дикую природу. Ты расскажешь о том, что ты узнал за лето, и при этом вовсе не соврёшь.

— Ладно.

— Итак, не надо про оборотней, серебряные пули, призраков, болотных тварей...

— А про что тогда писать-то? Ничего же не остаётся!

— Про поездки на машине с папой, про знакомство с дикой природой, про щенков на свалке Бобби, и про то, что Коты-Самураи могут выдать люлей Черепашкам Ниндзя.

— И всё? Это же скучища!

— В школе всё скучища, чего ты хочешь.

— Знаешь, я всё ещё думаю, что ты просто боишься, что кто-нибудь узнает, как болотная тварь стащила твои штаны.

— Да пофигу.


End file.
